Never let you down again
by Yomekyo
Summary: This one Pokemon trainer is into some trouble. Because his mom is the gym leader, everyone thinks he needs to be a great trainer. But he isn't. Because of his actions, his pokemon get hurt and its all his fault. He feels like he can't do anything right but his Pokemon , Marill, thinks different. I'm debating if this story should be longer. Its up to the reader. POKEPHILLA!
1. Chapter 1

"Your just a punk you know that right?" A male trainer said as confronted the younger trainer in front of him.

"Just a weaken." He then started laughing and called his houndoom to his side and had him ready to attack.

"You think your such a strong trainer all because your mom was a gym leader? Right Qua? That doesn't mean shit."

I was so tired of Johan bullying me all the time over me and my Pokémon. I mean, yeah people did expect me to be strong because of my mom but that didn't mean i was strong.

I was a pretty weak trainer to tell the truth. I mainly used water types Pokémon but didn't know how to control them. The only move i could really do with them were water gun.

Sad right?

I glared up at the trainer and sighed. I knew he wasnt going to leave without a fight but i didn't want to fight. I just wanted to go home.

"Punk. Where the fuck do you think your going?" He said pushing me down.

I fell hard and landed on my Pokémon belt and cried out in pain.

"Look at you. Your such a baby."

I had an off of his bullshit.

I forced myself to my feet and called one of my strongest female Pokémon, Marill.

"The hell is that pokemon going to do? My houndoom could eat that thing..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at him.

He just stood there glaring at me with shock in his eyes.

"O shit! Look who balls finally dropped." He gave me a small grin.

"Ok boy, bite." His Houndoom came launching toward me and my pokemon. I didn't know what to do but i knew she needed help

"Water gun." I screamed. She blasted water into his mouth and caused him to chock.

He fell to the ground and tried to make all the water come up.

"Good girl." I said smiling.

"Use mud bomb now."

Before she could get her move out all the way the Houndoom, jumped back up and started biting her tail pulling on it with all its might.

"NO STOP IT!" i screamed. I ran out there and tried to help her but was soon knocked down by the pokemon.

She was screaming in pain. I could see tears running down her eyes.

"RIL! MAR!" She screamed.

"STOP IT YOU BIG BULLY!" i screamed again.

"Bully? No im just a REAL trainer." He smiled and walked over to where his pokemon was at.

"Return boy." He called his pokemon back into the ball and walked off.

Laying there was my bloody pokemon. I started crying at the sight. She wasnt moving at all.

Her belly was covered in teeth markings.

He treated her like his own chew toy. I was shaking to much to cry out for help. I just cralwed over to her.

"You...s-t-t-t-ill alive?"

No answer.

I was scared. I never had to deal with something like this before.

I was 15 and horrible pokemon trainer.

I brushed my white and blue hair out of my face and slowly scooped her into my arms and slowly stood up.

Help. I needed to get her help.

*Two hours later.*

I had just left the police department and was laying in my bed.

Tonight was the worst night i ever had.

Marill was laying on the window bed sleeping.

"What that Pokémon center does to heal Pokémon, i will never understand."

I stood up and headed for my closet to look for some night close.

I might not was strong like my mother but i did kinda look like her.

I had her white and blue hair but it was shorter than hers.

My eyes were bright blue and my skin was kinda pale like hers.

I turned away from the mirror and started digging thur my pile of clothes. Once i found my boxers for the night i stood back up to close the doors.

Marill was looking right at me.

"Did i wake you?" I asked her as i turned toward her.

She shook her head yes.

"Ah. I'm sorry." I said rubbing my head.

I walked over to her and kissed her head and smiled.

"Tonight was a rough night. I'm so sorry about what happened." I stood there with my eyes to the ground trying not to look at her.

"I failed you. I-I'm not a good trainer." I could feel a single tear fall from my eyes.

"Ril?" She said jumping off and hoping over to my leg.

She hugged my leg and snuggled with it.

"Its ok girl."

I sat her on my bed and sighed then slipped my shorts off and my shirt.

"Ril?" She said looking over at me.

I looked towards her and saw that she was blushing. Was she enjoying me striping?

Then i slid my boxers off and started to put the others on but was stopped by a small Pokémon hand.

"What's wrong girl?" I asked her.

She was blushing hard and was staring at my cock.

"Umm." Then i started blushing.

Then her tonge slowly slid out.

"Girl." I said blushing.

She wrapped her small Pokémon hand on the shaft then pulled me closer toward her. What was she going to do?

Suck me?

"Girl?" I tried again.

She just closed her eyes and started to bob her head up.

"Mmm." I said softly. I was feeling so good. I never had someone do something like this to me. I never had sex before.

I had to control myself tho. I didn't want to hurt her but damn.

I slowly pulled her off and sat on my bed to relax.

"Ok." I said looking at her.

She walked over to me and started over again. I grabbed onto her ears and moved her body carefully. I tried my hardest not to go to fast.

"Mmm ah." I moaned in pleaser.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I flipped her over and started to move my cock inside and outside her.

"Mmm." She moaned. She was enjoying this and so was I.

I couldn't tell if i was hurting her or making her feel better.

I could feel my cum slowly raising up. Right at the tip.

I quickly pulled out and twisted to the side. Cum shot out all over the sheets and the floor.

"Ril." She said licking it off the sheets.

She was really liking this. Then she started messing with herself. I saw a small little pink pussy.

God no.

She was horny and wanted me to fuck her.

Did she really what this?

I didn't want to do it but i think i owed her. I mean I did almost kill her a while ago.

"Girl, do you want me to fuck you?" I asked her

She nodded her head and layed on her back and started rubbing herself again.

I bit my lip and slowly slid my cock inside trying not to hurt her.

She cried out in pleaser and wrapped her arms around me.

I slowly started to thrust in and out of her slowly going faster and faster.

"Rilllll." She said as tears fell from her eyes. I would stop but then she would get upset and just start sucking on me again.

No matter what i did, she had to have my cock some kind of way.

After awhile she got tired and started. Some of her body was covered in my sperm while some wasn't.

I layed down gasping for air and she crawled next to me.

"Mar." She kissed me on my cheek and cuddled up with me and started to fall asleep.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I layed there for a while and turned the tv on.

"Tonight on the Pokémon channel, Is your Pokémon in the heat? Most Pokemon around this time start to be in mating season and are looking for mates no matter what the cost. Fire, Fighting, and Dark types are the most aggressive ones when it comes to mating. While Normal and Water types aren't While saying that, they may not be aggressive but if they see something they want, they go for it. Pokémon experts say the best thing to do it let your Pokémon run free before they get to you. Some Pokémon daycare are staying open for this mating season. This has been all on Pokémon channel. Have a nice night and be safe."

I clicked off the tv and looked over at my Pokemon.

This all made sense now. So was she wanting me to be hers?

I shook my head and started to fall asleep.

If that was the case i knew one thing for sure.

I would never let her down again.

**Sorry if this one wasn't that good. I can't really think of that many pokephilla stories without request. Fell free to inbox me if you have one of leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

*The next day*

I had just awoken from my deep sleep. I rolled over to look at my clock and realized that it was around noon. I haven't slept this long since i was a kid.

Man that was some dream i had.

Or was that a dream?

I sat up and saw that i was the only one in the room but that i was also naked. My ''friend'' was sleep so I knew that a no one was messing with me in my sleep. I threw the cover all the way off and stood up. I figured mom would have breakfast all ready by the time i made it down stairs. The gym had to have been opened like always.

But I needed a bath first.

I looked around the room and saw that my pokemon belt was laying on my dresser. So was my pokedex and badges.

I yawned and grabbed the boxers from that night off the night stand and headed for the bathroom. Once inside i ran some hot water and just stood there for a while think about what happened that night.

Marill.

The whole mating season.

I wonder was that still on?

The tv show i mean.

I used the rest of the shampoo on me and washed my hair quickly and jumped back the shower.I wrapped the towel around me and walked back over to my room.

Once inside, I turned on the tv and stood there drying off and waiting for the show to come back on.

"Hello! And welcome to the channel. Today's topic, mating. As some of you may know or have seen, its mating season. Many Pokémon both male and female are in heat and are looking for mates. As we learned from last night, Fire, Fighting, Psychic, Electric, Poison,and Dark types are the most aggressive ones when it comes to mating. While Normal and Water types aren't While saying that, they may not be aggressive but if they see something they want, they go for it. Ground, Rock, Ice and Grass types are the shy when it comes to mating. Dragon and Flying types should be let free so they can find a mate of their own. Other types are unknown about there behavior. Once you Pokémon has found a mate and matted with them, then should return home. From time to time thought, they will diaper to check on there mate. The males are the only ones to do so. After a short period, the females will wander off to have the eye. Depending on how you treat your Pokémon depends on how they act to you. They might want to mate with you or may leave and never come back. Normal the season takes over 5 weeks. If you have anymore questions call us or visit your local Pokemon center. Our number..."

I turned the tv off.

I heard all i needed.

I dried my skin and slipped on my boxer then picked up some shorts and a blue shirt. I grabbed my poke gear and headed down stairs. I was really quite.

My was all ready gone.

I ate the eggs and some toast that she had left on the table then drunk some milk and headed out the door.

Then i stopped and though about that the man on tv said. Most of my pokemon were water types but some were flying, fighting, and ground type.

"I don't want what happened with Marill to happen to the rest of my pokemon." I called there all out and told them what was going on. Then i gave then all a pat on the head and told them to go find a mate.

Without a second though all of them left but my small little Marill.

I knew why she didn't.

I tried calling her back into her ball but she would listen.

"Rill." She said climbing my back. I didn't want to fuss with her. I nodded and kept walked toward my mom gym. Once in town, there were pokemon everywhere.

I looked around and saw my mom at the pokemon center along with many other trainers.

"Mom!" I called as i jojed over to her.

"Hello Qua." She looked at my pokemon belt and raised an eyebrow to me.

"I let'em run." I said. She then nodded and turned her attention back to the pokemon center.

"This place is going to be full all day." She said as she started to back away.

"What about your pokemon?" I asked her.

"They all have mates. Well everyone but my Beartic. I left him in the Nursery." She said pointing at a long line near the end of town.

Then she turned back and looked at me again.

"Why is she still with you?" She asked looked at Marill.

"Somethings happened with us last night and i think she mated with me." I blushed and tried not to look at my mom. She said something then headed for the store.

"I'll see you later son, and be careful." She said walking off.

I looked up and nodded then looked back at the ground.

I pulled Marill off my head and looked at her. She started blushing and looked at the ground.

"Why me?" I asked her/

"Rill?"

"Why did you want me as a mate? I'm worthless."

She started reaching for my face so i pulled her closer. Then she kissed my nose and cheered.

"Marill. Rill." She said smiling.

I had no idea what she was saying but i gave her a small smile then headed back home with her by my side.

While walking I saw Johan and some of his pokemon talking. I didn't want him realizing me so i kept walking.

It worked.

I reached the house and walked into the back yard to sit under a tree.

Marill crawled into my lap and started pawing at where my dick was.

Don't tell me she was horny all ready?

I tried not to look at her but the more i ignored her the more she pawed.

She really wanted it and wasn't playing about it.

"Rill. Marill. RILL!" She started to pull on my hair.

"What is it girl?" I asked.

She jumped down and pointed at my pants.

"No." I said looking at her.

She frowned and started back pawing at them.

This was starting to get on my nerves. Then finally she stop.

When she stopped she started playing with my fingers instead.

I didn't have a problem with that untill i realized what she was doing.

Something wet and warm was on my finger.

I quickly opened them and realized that she was fingering herself with my fingers.

Yep. She was horny.

"Rilllll.." She said as she bobbed up and down on my finger.

I didn't know where i should stop her or let her keep going.

I pulled my fingers out and stood up.

"MARILL." She screamed at me.

I gave her a small smile once i saw cum dripping from her small Pokemon pussy.

I picked her up and gave her a small kiss then headed inside.

*My room*

I sat her on my bed and started kissing her body softly.

"Marilll." She called out a bit and played with my hair as i was playing with her.

Then slowly and carefully i slid my two fingers into her and started moving in and out.

Her insides here tightened every time i entered. Her juices were all over my finger.

"Marill." She moaned and tugged at my hair pulling me into a deep kiss.

I kept kisses her for a while then slid my fingers out and slid my pants off.

Once she realized what i was doing,s eh stopped kissed me and waited for them to come off.

Once off she jump down to the end of the bed and went right for my dick.

I didn't stop her. I wanted her to have fun.

She moved my boxer around and pulled it out then slid it into her mouth.

I moaned a little but held back.

After a while of her small mouth bobbing and licking my me i cam a couple of time. She swallowed every drop making sure none of it hit the bed.

She stopped then walked back up to the top of the bed and layed by me playing with me hair.

"Ril." She kissed me on the head and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Watching her sleep made me realize how beautiful she was and that i might have started falling for her.

The clock glared towards me and showed that it was 3.

Wow.

Just three?

I smiled and took my shirt off but slid my boxer back on. Then with a click the tv came back on.

This was going to take some getting use too.

Being with her.


	3. Chapter 3

*Diary entry: Week One*

As the days travled along , the closer me and Marill have became. This mating thing was really doing a number on me and her both. Some nights we would just lay in my bed watching the pokemon channal, some i would try and teach her how to play my game with me. Other nights we would just talk about anything and then the nights that were left, we would just have sex.

She was growing on me. I still saw her as my pokemon but then other times i saw her as my lover.

She would help me get ready in the moring adn cheer me up when i was sad then she would proect me from things.

That Marill of mine.

One day I had woken up and saw soem clothes all layed out ready for me and soem breaskfast. I knew she didnt do it all along but she did leave a small note to let me know it was her.

A paw print on the napkin.

I thought it was cute and layed it on my desk and got ready for the day.

Some times when we would go into the store, i would have to force her to go into her pokeball just to keep her safe. All the wild pokemon would be running around looking for mates. Most of them I could knock them away easily. Like horny little Eevee's that would come by humping my leg.

But the big ones like Beartic and Charazard.. I tried my best not to get anywhere near them.

My mom and we would just sit around the house talking about small things while all the pokemon were gone. Marill came out sometimes to help my mom with small thihgs like cooking and cleanining.

One day while i was sitting on the roof thinking, Marill had poped out and started messing with me. I had to tell her to stop a few times and push her to the side.

She stoped after a while and started watching me.

I guess trying to figure out what I was thinking.

Why me?

I still didn't understand why she picked me as a mate.

She saw me fight before.

I was garbage.

I sighed and layed back looking at the moon and the starts. A few pokemon few over head.

Marill layed on my cheast and kissed me softly and layed on me.

She was going to sleep.

If i truly wanted to see what she saw in me, it was going to take some time.

Some day, me and her would train a little and her learned a few new powers.

One time when we was training, i relized she was getting slower and a little rounder.

I knew i had been feeding her the right food so i had no idea what was going on with her. I just happend to remeber what the tv show said about mating and felt her belly.

I think she was pregnate and was going to lay an egg soon.

Man.

I didn't think i could get her pregnate but hey, some of everything was happing now.

Well thats all i have for today. See ya!

Qua Morishige.


	4. Writers Block

Sorry guys... im having kinda a writer's block.

Might be a while before I make the next chapter. If anyone has any idea of what should happen next, please don't be scared inbox me about your idea.

Um... thinking about evolving her all ready but having a fight with Johan's Pokémon to make her evolve then have the egg/baby.

I really don't know.

Sorry if I wasted you guys time...

Thanks and hopefully the next chapter will be out.

Amber(theanimelover)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this is kinda bad. I been really busy. Please go and check out my polls. Um.. im going to try and catch back up on the other stories but it might take a while. But anyways... Here I go.**

*Diary entry*

This was the last week of the mating season. Everything was starting to die down again.

The hundreds and thousands of Pokémon that was once running around trying to mate was going away one by one.

Most of my Pokémon had returned to tell me they wasn't coming back. Others returned with their mate making them my Pokémon also while others came home alone.

Marill had layed her egg but wouldn't let anyone near it.

Not even me.

We kepted it in the laundry room in a small poke bed with blankets all around it.

Some nights if she wasnt in her ball or on my bed with me, she would be down stairs sleeping with the egg.

I guess it would take time for her to let me be around the egg.

I didnt mind.

Even thou most of the Pokémon were back there wasnt that much to do around the house.

Gyms were still closed and traveling was forbidden all over.

It was just so boring.

Most days i wouldn't even get out of the bed.

I stayed up some nights watching the Pokémon channel.

I still havent gotten a chance to talk to a doctor or nurse joy about me and Marill matting.

I knew there had to be side affects for the baby or something.

Maybe that's why she was around the egg like that.

Some nights she would wake me up and pull me down stairs and cry while pointing at the egg.

I had no idea why she would so that.

I would just sit her in my lap with the egg and go to sleep.

If i was going to be a father.. it was going to take time.

A father..

Wow.

Time was going by so fast.

I remember when i first caught her as my Pokémon and now this..

There wasnt much i could say but I knew one thing for sure.

I would be the best father i could be.

I would never let Marill or my daughter/ son down.

Never again


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the last day of the mating season. Trainers everywhere were out looking for their Pokémon. Most of mine had returned and so had my mothers.

Gyms were starting to open back up and trainers started back traveling.

Now was the best time for me to see what was going on with Marill and the egg.

I was sitting down in mother's gym while her and her Pokémon started to clean up.

The water types were cleaning out the pool while the fighting and wind types were helping to move things around.

Marill was at home like always cuddling up with the egg. I left my Pikachu there to watch after her and come for me if anything was to happen.

So far nothing happened.

I kicked my feet around in the pool thinking about some of everything only to be interpreted by my vaperon.

"What is it boy?" I asked him as he nibbled at my feet.

"Ron! Vap!" He said swimming around. I think he wanted me to join him in the pool.

"MOM IS THE WATER SAFE TO GET IN?" I screamed.

"Go ahead. "She said from upstairs.

As soon as I took my shirt off, Pikachu came bursting into the gym.

"PIKA PIKA!"He screamed.

"Is Marill ok?" I asked looking at him.

He ran over and started to pull on my arm.

"Ok I'm coming, mom I'll be back in a little while." I said running out the door.

The egg must have hatched.

Or did something worse happen?

"Azumarill! Rill!" I heard someone yell as I entered the house.

I didn't have an Azumarill. Did I?

I wanted into the laundry room and there she stood holding the egg in her hand.

She had evolved.

My little Marill was now an Azumarill.

"Is something wrong with the egg?" I asked her.

Then I looked at it, the egg was bigger than normal.

"Come on where going to the Pokémon center."

(Pokémon center)

We sat there for what felt like hours waiting for nurse joy to come out.

As time passed she walked out.

"Qua come here for a minute, Azumarill stay right there." She said looking at us.

She fussed for a while but after I talked do her she sat back down.

"That's no normal Pokémon egg, it's a hybrid." She said looking at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"That means the Pokémon is going to be half human." She said looking at me.

I turned back to see that she was looking at me waiting for me to say something back to her.

"Has the egg hatched?" I asked turning back to face him.

"It will soon and when it does you need to be back here with us. Why didn't you come for help earlier?" She asked me.

"I tried I really did but it got to the point to where it was to dangerous for us to travel to the mailbox and back."

She nodded then stood there for a while thinking.

"Chansey!" Chansey screamed from the back room.

Nurse joy then jumped and grabbed my arm pulling me into the room with her.

Lights were flashing everywhere then we were in the room.

The egg was shaking all over the place.

"Get ready." She said

Light then come from the egg and our little miracle soon joined us in the world.

I took a few steps closer to see that she was half Pokémon and human like Joy had said.

She had small azurill ears and tail but her hair was blue and her skin was human like. Her dress was blue with little while dots.

"Can I?" I asked looking at joy.

She nodded then turned to get Azumarill.

"WAAAA!" She screamed once she was in my hands.

Her bright blue eyes were looking right at me.

For her to be a hybrid, she was beatrufil.

Azumarill soon entered and I gave her to her mother.

She studied her for a while then smiled.

"Rill." She said licking her daughter.

She smiled then giggled.

I was now a father.

Time went pass and soon the three of us were home.

I laid her down in my bed and watched as she slept with holding onto her tail.

"Rill." Azumarill said pulling on my.

She was tired and wanted to go to sleep or so I thought.

She grabbed one of my empty poke balls then tapped out daughter with it.

In she went.

The ball shook for a while and then the light stopped flashing.

I called her back out and laid her on the bed.

"Get some rest you need it." I said looking at her.

I yawned and lay on the floor to sleep.

Azumarill leaned down and kissed my head then got on the bed with her daughter.

Could she evolve like other Pokémon? Could she use moves?

She was too young right now to be trying to figure that out.

Time will tell.

Night Azumarill, night my sweet little daughter.

Night my Chrystal.

**Nexxt chapter will be the last for this story. Btw Chrystal is there daughters name. Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter.**

*Qua's Dairy*

Well it has been about a year since the baby was born. The most time that passed the more human she became. She still had her hair and ears but when people saw her, they thought she was cosplaying. She knew a few Pokémon moves that her mother taught her but nothing to crazy.

I didn't want to risk my baby getting hurt.

At times she could speak English and sometimes Pokémon.

Whenever I needed to figure out what Azumarill was saying I would ask her to tell me.

She was really smart.

I started back traveling and they joined. Azumarill didn't fight as much as she used to.

At night Azumarill would sleep in the bed with me and Chrystal in her own room.

Some times when I would come home from training, they would stay with my mother.

I had no problem with it.

I thought of myself as a good father. I didn't know how to change diapers or watch over a baby since I was an only child but I was learning as I went on.

Azumarill thought I was a great father, so did my mom.

As I learned more about my hybrid baby, I learned and got a better understanding about Pokémon.

So far I won 6 badges since I started back. At first I only had 2.

Pretty sad right?

I saw Johan the other day.

It was the first time he talked to me since I mated with Azumarill.

He really dint have anything to say because he was mated with one of his Pokémon.

He was a horrible father.

When I was walking he was fussing at the baby telling it to get in the poke ball.

Chrystal doesn't even touch hers.

Azumarill still tries to get her way with me.

At times I would let her but others I wouldn't.

I wasn't trying to have another baby anytime soon.

Well that's all I have. See you guys later.

Azumarill and mom are done with dinner.

Bye.

**The story with Gohan and Piccolo will be done tomorrow or later tonight if the power doesn't go out. Might be some time near Friday when I finish the story with Koga and Yura. Hoped you enjoyed. If you have story you wish for me to write please leave a review about it or pm me. Well see you guys later.**


End file.
